Carrie: White Ranger
by T-Rex-1000
Summary: After recently discovering her telekinetic abilities, Carrie White is chosen to be a member of a team of colorfully costumed heroes who defend the world from evil. Features the 2013 Carrie. Reviews are appreciated.


"Creepy Carrie" one student taunted. "You eat shit" another called out. The shy, sheltered teenage girl, named Carrie White, slowly walked down the halls of Ewan School, having recently gathered a few books from the school's library. For most of her life, Carrie endured suffering and misery from her classmates and her mentally unstable, religious mother. Recently, she had gotten her very first period in the girls locker room, but being completely ignorant of this subject, she reacted badly, believing she was dying. All the other girls in there at the time only laughed at her situation, shouting "Plug it up!" while throwing tampons at her.

However, after the incident, Carrie soon found out she could move objects with her mind. Afterwards, she researched this ability, learning it was called telekinesis. Now the girl was headed to lunch, hoping to read her books in peace. Of course, the other students had to go after while she made her way to lunch. Sometimes Carrie wondered if there was ever any good people anywhere in the world. Next to Chaimberlain, there was the neighboring city of Mariner Bay ,which she occasionally thought about if things were any better there. Carrie was nearing the cafeteria when she found some girls standing in her way. These were a few members of the popular girls group named the Ultras, who were the main source of Carrie's torment at school. Tina Blake and the two Watson Twins were slowly making their way towards her, backing Carrie into the lockers.

"Look who it is ladies, Freaky Carrie" said Tina with disdain. The bullies had her surrounded now. "How do even walk around with that pizza face of yours?" Nicki Watson asked about the pimples on Carrie's face while giggling. "I'm willing to bet that dirty-ass hair of yours is really just some mop head you found in the trash" remarked Tina with a hateful grin. Carrie hid her face behind her hair as she lowered her head, the girls comments making her want to cry. "ju...just..lea..." she stuttered, trying to get them to leave her alone. Suddenly, from behind the students, the sound of an older man clearing his throat got their attention. They all looked and saw standing before them were two men wearing black suits and sunglasses. They both had neutral expressions and stood rigid. "Carrie White?" one of them asked. "...Y...yeah?" the scared girl replied. "Would you come with us, please?" the other man asked and both took a step forward. "Step aside, ladies" said the first man, staring into the eyes of the Ultras.

The nasty teens complied, feeling a bit intimidated by the two men's appearance. Once the girls walked out of site, the second man said "If you'll follow us, we have a car waiting for you out front." Carrie wasn't about to trust this man and follow him wherever, so nervously, she replied "Why...why should I..I go with you?" "We'll explain everything once we've reached a more secure location" answered the first man. "Even if I wanted to go with you, my...my momma wouldn't let me" said Carrie. "We're bringing her as well. She's currently waiting for us. Now, if you please, time is of the essence" the second man told her.

Reluctantly, the teen allowed the two men to escort her out of the school entrance where several students watched them leave, wondering where they were going. All three soon reached a black car and one of the men opened the door for Carrie. After getting in the passengers seat, she looked to her right and saw mer mother, Margaret White, sitting across from her. She was staring suspiciously at the men up front until her eyes turned to look at Carrie. "What have you done now, little girl?" she asked in a low and threatening voice. Carrie simply stared back with a fearful expression on her face. "I...I don't know momma" was all she could say. They drove on for a while until, to Margaret and Carrie's surprise, they stopped at an airfield where they transferred over to a helicopter.

This made the telekinetic a bit nervous since she had never flown in her life. She tried her best not to panic as they lifted up into the air. Later on, they were hovering over the ocean and Carrie's fear was momentarily replaced with awe at the site of the vast blue stretch of water below. She then spotted a long black boat of some kind floating in the water, which she didn't know was a submarine. The helicopter descended down towards it and soon the Chaimberlain natives had to board the sub. Carrie was even more nervous about this method of transportation than last one. After what seemed like a long trip, Carrie and her mother were informed that they had reached their destination.

They walked through some narrow hallways before emerging into an enormous control room with various colorful and complex looking instrument panels and monitors. People were walking back and forth, carrying out different tasks. Carrie took all of this in with wide eyes, wondering what this whole thing was about. Margaret held her daughter close to her as they were led to a room with a table and chairs. There, they were greeted by a man with a moustache and wearing a military uniform. "Greetings, please have a seat" he said, gesturing to the chairs. Carrie and her mother sat down. Margaret just stared at the man warily so Carrie, though with some effort, decided to ask the question on both their minds. "Wh..why are we...we here...s...sir?" "Well, let me start off by introducing myself. I am Captain William Mitchell and this is Lightspeed Rescue."

So, this was the first chapter of my latest crossover with the **2013 Carrie**. What did you all think of it? Should I continue the story and what do you think should happen in later chapters? I'd appreciate any suggestions. Have a good day.


End file.
